Skypiea
Skypiea (スカイピア, Sukaipia) is a land located in the sky above the Grand LineOne Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 239 and Episode 154, first Appearance of Skypiea. The people are unique in that they have small wings on their backs, similar to the stereotypical angel, though no use has been revealed for them. The daily life of sky people revolves around the use of Dials, which normally aren't available in the Blue Sea. As opposed to the beli of the rest of the world, it uses extols as currency. The people of Skypiea have a religious reverence for soil, because it can yield plant life much better than island cloud can, and also other materials that comes from the Blue Sea. History Skypiea has been around for many generations, it's not known how long Skypiea was but according to Gan Fall, Skypiea was around long before Jaya got knocked up in the sky. Before 400 years ago, treasures from the blue sea would be knocked up into the sky, and the Skypieans would collect the spoils. But after half of Jaya was knock up into the sky, the Skypieans wanted it so bad that they fought off the Shandians to claim it. Calgara fought bravely to defend his home, yet he was killed in battle. The Skypieans successfully drove off the Shandians and claimed the Upper Yard. For 400 years, Skypieans and Shandians were at each others throat. 22 years ago, Gold Roger visited Skypiea and met Gan Fall. 6 years ago, Gan Fall wanted to return the Upper Yard to the Shandians to end the 400 Years War but he was overthrown by "God" Enel, who came here after destroying his home Bilka, before he could do that. It's not until the arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates did the rule of Enel and the war between the Skypieans and the Shandians end. Now the Skypieans and Shandians are at peaceful terms, the Shandians have managed to win back their home while they help the Skypieans rebuild their own home. Areas in Skypiea Skypiea is composed of numerous areas. Below the areas are listed in the order they would normally be encountered. Heaven's Gate Heaven's Gate is located in the White Sea but serves as an entrance to Skypiea. Angel Island This is the main and original part of Skypiea. It houses all Skypieans and is home to the famous Lovely Street. There exists a dock as well as houses, shops and the White Berets. Angel Island is made of Island Clouds. All citizens have come to know a different sense of crime since Enel took over, and become feeble, and weak when they realize they are committing any sort of crime. Skypieans will become criminals themselves, upon helping a criminal of any Class. Angel's Beach The beach where the Straw Hat Pirates met Pagaya and Conis for the first time Lovely Street Lovely Street is a rather well-known and well-traveled part of Angel Island. The road has many shops, and is a sort of Skypiean Main Street. Shops of all kinds line the road of Lovely Street, including many Dial and food shops. Gan Fall's Home This is where the Knight of the Sky lives, which is out of the range of Enel's mantra. Upper Yard This is the other half of Jaya. Blasted up there by Knock-Up Stream 400 years ago, Upper Yard had become home to the rulers of Skypieans, who beared the title of God of Skypiea. Enel, after his invasion to Skypiea, made it his residence and instituted total control over the island. Apart from him, only the four Priests, which run their respective Ordeals there, God's Enforcers, Enel's servants and some of former Gan Fall's men turned into slaves inhabited the island. For everybody else it was forbidden to step onto Upper Yard, as it was considered "holy land". The trees and Animals on Upper Yard have grown to huge sizes, due to the decrease in the atmosphere. The situation was changed only when Luffy defeated Enel, both Skypieans and Shandians started to live together in peace there. The trees and Animals on Upper Yard have grown to huge sizes, due to the decrease in the atmosphere. The ruins of the fallen golden city of Shandora remain here, with Giant Jack crushing through the center of it. A Milky Road leads to Upper Yard from Angel Island. Most of the Skypiea arc took place here. Ordeals Area There were four areas of Ordeals, run by the Priests: Ordeal of Balls, Ordeal of String, Ordeal of Swamp, and Ordeal of Iron. Sacrificial Altar The Sacrificial Altar is a place located in the northeast portion of Upper Yard. People who commit a Class-5 Crime are sent there to be executed. It was also at this place, 400 years ago, that Musse was about to be sacrificed. Giant Jack Giant Jack is a giant beanstalk in the center of Upper Yard, going through the center of the once-great city of Shandora, Giant Jack towers over all of Skypiea. God's Shrine rests upon an Island Cloud that the Giant Jack goes through. The Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell was knocked up by Giant Jack, and resides on a cloud nearby. Giant Jack is a beanstalk, a reference to the western-culture story of Jack and the Beanstalk. God's Shrine This is the home of the current leader of Skypiea. God's Enforcers were known to stay around here, however after Enel took over they were forced to build his Ark, Maxim. Since then only servants stayed there to play music and feed Enel. It was destroyed by Enel, although it was rather burnt a little bit instead. Ruins of Shandora Shandian Village This is hidden village where the Shandian Tribe have lived after being expelled from Upper Yard One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 249 and Episode 163, first appearance of Shandian Village. Its location was unknown to Enel. Habitants live here in houses resembling Native American tipi. A statue of Calgara can be seen in the village. People Skypieans *Amazon *Pagaya *Conis *Gan Fall *McKinley Shandians *Wiper *Genbou *Braham *Kamakiri *Laki *Shandian Chief *Aisa Bilkans *Enel *Ohm *Shura *Gedatsu *Satori *Hotori and Kotori *Yama Food *Pumpkins *Sky Seafood *Consnaches Technology Dials are the basis of technology of all peoples living in Skypiea. They are used both for daily needs and warfare. Transportation *Waver *Jet Board *Jet Ski *Dial Boats. An example is Karasu-Maru Weapons *Burn Blade *Sky Arrows *Light Guns *Burn Lance *Burn Bazooka *Ohm's Sword *Cloudcutter Animals See also Pierre, Fuza, Holy, and Suu. Organizations *White Berets *God's Enforcers *Gan Fall's Sky Militia References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Grand Line Locations Category:History